Beauty in the Breakdown
by artist98
Summary: Sequel to Forever and Always. Nina and Fabian Rutter are finally happily married, with a Joy-free life. But when Nina gets a new job, one of her collegues takes a liking to her. Will they ever be left alone? AU. Rated T. Fabina, Mamber, Peddie, Pifie, Jara. ON HIATUS
1. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Hello everyone! Who wants to celebrate with me? It's the long waited Forever and Always sequel! Sorry it took so long for me to put it up, but now it's up! WOOT!  
The title for this, Beauty in the Breakdown is by The Scene Aesthestic, my favorite band at the moment, besides Florence + the Machine. So, go look up the song!****  
Disclaimer: Do you really think a 13 year old owns a TV show? Seriously, use your brain. God. **

* * *

**No One's POV**

Nina and Fabian Rutter finally returned from their honeymoon and walked into their house, exhausted and wanting to sleep, although they did enough of that in Ireland. But no, all of their friends just had to be hiding in their house, and when they turned the lights on, they jumped out and yelled,  
"SURPRISE!"  
"Hey guys!" Nina said happily.  
"How was the honeymoon? I expect to hear all about it. Every single detail. Well, not every detail, I don't want to know what you did exactly. But tell me the other stuff!" Amber said, making Nina and Fabian blush.  
"I'll tell you later Amber." Nina promised. Amber smiled and they continued with the welcome back party.

It wasn't over until midnight, which Nina had just passed out on the couch while Fabian was taking a shower and putting on pajamas. Fabian walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room to turn off the lights, when he saw Nina sleeping on the couch. He quietly laughed and gently lifted her up bridal style and carried her into their room, flicking the lights off, making the house completely dark.  
He placed her under the covers and laid down next to her, pulling her close and drifting off to sleep, Nina still in her in cute purple sundress.

* * *

**The Next Day  
**  
Nina woke up and looked at the clock after noticing Fabian was no longer in bed. 1:30PM. She shot out of bed.  
"Fabian?" Nina called out, getting out of bed and walking out of the bedroom. There was a note taped to the counter.

_Hey love,  
I left for work around 10:30, so I should be home later tonight. I didn't want to wake you up since you were so exhausted last night; you passed out on the couch.  
Have a great day, don't miss me too much  
Love,  
Fabian_

Nina sighed and left the note there, deciding to call up Amber.  
The phone rang five times before going to voicemail.  
_"Hi! Sorry I can't get to my cell right now, I'm probably busy. But leave me a message and I'll see when I can get back to you! Bye!" _  
"Hi Ambs, its Nina. I was wondering if you wanted to do anything today. Fabian's at work so I can give you those details you asked for last night. Call me back, you know my number." Nina said, then hung up the phone and decided to run a bath.  
She undressed and put on her robe then began to run a bubble bath. Once it was full, she took off her robe and got into the hot bubble bath, sinking down so the back of her head was in the water. She closed her eyes and just listened to the silence.  
She sat in the bath for about an hour before she decided to get out and start to get ready in case Amber decided to stop by. She walked into her and Fabian's room and pulled out a pair of black yoga pants, a red t-shirt, and one of Fabian's college sweatshirts. She grabbed pizza that was in the freezer from before they left and heated it up.  
About thirty minutes later, the pizza was done and Nina was already on her third piece when the doorbell ran. Nina ran to the door and looked through the peep hole, saw it was Amber, and opened the door.  
"Hi!" Amber said, walking in.  
"Hey Ambs." Nina greeted.  
"I got your message, and I want to hear those details." Amber said.  
"Alright, want any pizza?" Nina asked Amber.  
"No thanks, I just ate." Amber said. Nina shrugged and put down her pizza then started talking, telling Amber everything about the honeymoon.  
"How many times did you guys, you know, do… it?" Amber asked, giggling at the end.  
"I never asked you that question when you got back from your honeymoon!" Nina said.  
"So… you didn't do it?" Amber asked, sounding clueless.  
"We did it." Nina confirmed.  
"How many times?" Amber asked.  
"That is personal information!" Nina exclaimed.  
"Fine, don't answer me. So, have you talked about having children?" She asked.  
"Not really. I mean, the topics come up before, but he usually avoids the topic. I want to talk to him about it though." Nina said, taking a bite of her pizza.  
"Well, Mick and I still haven't talked about having kids yet, so you don't need rush anything. He'll come around eventually." Amber said.  
"Well, you know Fabian, who knows when the topic will come up again. I just want to know when he wants to start a family, but he always avoids the topic." Nina said, clearly upset.  
"Why don't you sit him down and just question him until he gives you an answer." Amber suggested.  
"Okay, I'll do that." Nina smiled, and started to eat her pizza again.

* * *

****BIG NEWS** So, I posted this at the bottom of IHYAPSLPAG, I will NOT be continuing Forever Memories or I Wouldn't Mind. I just can't think of any ways to continue them, sorry. And I don't want to give them up for adoption, because there are so many creative brains on this site, and I had a plot for those stories, I just didn't and don't have any idea how to put them into words. Sorry lovelies.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter, I love you all!  
Oh! Before I forget! I need a boy OC for this story, he is going to be working with Nina at her new job once she gets it, so PM me your OC, I won't accept them in reviews, SORRY! But if you do NOT have an account and want to enter an OC, I'll let you do that in a review, but only for the people without acounts. **

**Love you all! Review!**


	2. No Light, No Light

**Hey everyone! So, thanks for the reviews on here and on IHYAPSLPAG! You guys are awesome! Right now, I don't care where you submit your OCs, so just review them. Thank you for the two that were already submitted!  
If you guys don't know the band Florence + the Machine, you're missing out on so much awesomeness. She is freaking amazing, I mean, she's a talented, british, ginger. How much more awesome does it get?  
Disclaimer: I'm just a writer with an HOA addiction. Besides, if I did own HOA, wouldn't I be able to write mysteries?**

* * *

_Previously on Beauty in the Breakdown_

"_Well, you know Fabian, who knows when the topic will come up again. I just want to know when he wants to start a family, but he always avoids the topic." Nina said, clearly upset.  
"Why don't you sit him down and just question him until he gives you an answer." Amber suggested.  
"Okay, I'll do that." Nina smiled, and started to eat her pizza again._

**No One's POV**

About two hours later, Amber had left and Nina was waiting for Fabian to arrive so she could talk to him about when they wanted to start a family. And this time, she would get an answer. Why she was so sure she was? Because she's a girl. And girls get what they want.  
She was laying on the couch, curled up in a ball and hugging a pillow, watching Will&Grace on DVD. She was watching season 3, the episode when Karen accidentally invited Will, Grace, and Jack to her birthday party. It was one of the live episodes, and one of the funniest ones.  
_"You wanna know what I hear when you talk? Wah-wah-wah." Grace said to Jack.  
"You wanna know what I see when you talk? William hurt in a wig!" Jack retaliated, Grace gasped. _  
Nina continued to watch, and the front door opened.  
"Neens? I'm home." Fabian shouted, closing the door behind him.  
"In here!" Nina shouted, sticking her arm up.  
"Hey." Fabian said, walking over to the couch and leaned over, kissing Nina on the temple.  
"Hi. How was work?" Nina asked, sitting up, still hugging the pillow.  
"You know; the usual. What about you? How was your day?" Fabian asked, sitting down next to Nina and pulling her onto his lap. She giggled and let go of the pillow, and hugged Fabian.  
"Amber came over. I had to give her details about the honeymoon." She said, resting her head on his chest.  
"How's Amber? I haven't actually sat down and talked to her in a while, apart from yesterday at the welcome home party she threw us." Fabian asked, holding Nina close.  
"She's good. But we need to talk." Nina said, looking Fabian in the eyes.  
"What do we need to talk about?" He asked her, confused.  
"Whenever I bring up the topic about when we should start a family, you change the subject. But I think we should seriously talk about this." Nina said.  
"I don't know. When do you want to start a family?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure, that's why I wanted to talk about it with you." She said, sighing.  
"Well, when the time comes, then we'll start one, alright? We won't rush into anything. It'll happen when it happens." He told her, kissing her forehead.  
"Alright." Nina said, and kissed him.  
"I love you." Fabian told her, holding her close again.  
"I love you too." Nina buried her face back into his chest and closed her eyes.

**The Next Day**

Today, on the contrary of yesterday, Nina woke up before Fabian. So, she quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake up Fabian since he didn't have to work today, and put on her fuzzy puppy slippers. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients to make pancakes and began to make them.  
When she was about half way done cooking the pancakes, Fabian sleepily walked into the kitchen, his hair ruffled and he was in his flannel pajama pants and a V-neck T-shirt.  
"Morning." Fabian said, yawning.  
"Morning sleepy head." Nina giggled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.  
"What are you making?" he asked, walking over to the stove with her.  
"Pancakes." Nina said. He picked up a pancake that was on a plate filled with them.  
"Ooh, they're chocolate chip pancakes." He said, taking a bite out of it.  
"Yes. I know they're your favorite." She said, taking the last of the pancakes off of the stove and onto the plate then she turned the burners off.  
After breakfast, Fabian ran out to the store to get some eggs and milk, leaving Nina alone. After he left, she went to the bathroom. Today was the day Aunt Flow* usually came to visit. But she didn't arrive.

She was late.

* * *

**I'm just gonna say, the end was very awkward for me to write. Don't ask why, it just was.  
*- most girls that have gotten their 'special friend' know all these code names for it, and Aunt Flow is just another one.  
Who watched the Olympic Closing Ceremony? Did you guys see 1D? I'm not really a One Direction fan, but I will admit that I was singing along...  
Review and submit OC's!  
Love you guys!**

**Oh, I almost forgot, I got a review on here saying that I should make Eddie fall in love with Nina. First off, sorry to all those neddie fans, but I'm a fabina and peddie shipper, in this story both of the couples are married, so Eddie is only going to be in love with Patricia, and is I decide to add this, their kid. Same with Fabian and Nina, sorry. Second off, well, I actually covered it all in one thing. So, I just thought I'd point that out. In the summary it says the couples that will be in this story, and those are the permenant couples, so if you like Neddie, I'm don't have any stories for you to write. Sorry. **


	3. Diary of Me

**Sorry that this is super short! The next chapter will probably be about two months later. We'll see. Anyways, there is a super important note on my profile, the very top. So, please read. Sorry for the super random chapter titles, so far all of them are song titles.  
Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, I only own the plot line. **

* * *

_Previously on Beauty in the Breakdown_

_After breakfast, Fabian ran out to the store to get some eggs and milk, leaving Nina alone. After he left, she went to the bathroom. Today was the day Aunt Flow* usually came to visit. But she didn't arrive. _

_She was late._

**No One's POV**

Nina waited until that night, while Fabian was sleeping to sneak out to the drug store* and got pregnancy tests. After paying for them and a snickers bar, she rushed home to take the tests. When she got home, Fabian was still asleep, so she quietly walked into the bathroom and took the first test.  
After waiting an excruciatingly long five minutes, she read the test. There was a small little blue minus sign on it. She sighed in relief and took another one. After waiting another five minutes, there was a small, pink plus sign. Now she was worried, so she took a third one, and the five minutes she waited, she was just pacing the whole time. She looked at the test, and there was a little pink plus sign on it.  
Tears began forming in her eyes, and a few began streaming down her face.  
She and Fabian weren't ready to be parents. They had just talked about when they wanted to start a family, and they didn't want to rush into anything. Wasn't this rushing it? Just a bit? Nina hesitantly walked into their room, and shook Fabian awake.  
"Huh? Nina? What's wrong? What time is it?" He said, sitting up and looking at the time, which was 11:34PM.  
Nina didn't say anything; she just showed him the test with a small plus sign on it. He stared at the test for a few seconds before smiling and he pulled Nina into a giant hug.  
"You're not mad?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.  
"No, of course not. Why would I be?" He asked her.  
"Well, you said that you didn't want to rush into anything, and this is kind of rushing into things, isn't it?" She asked him, pulling away from the hug to look at him.  
"I said it would happen when it happens, and it's happening now." He said, pulling her back into the hug.  
"But are we ready to be parents?" She asked.  
"No, but we have nine months to prepare. And we are going to be the best parents ever. Alright? So don't worry about anything." He reassured. She smiled at him, and buried her head into his neck.  
"Now, why don't you go get on your pajamas, and we can sleep. You look tired." Fabian said, stroking her hair. She nodded and got out of his lap, and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top then climbed into bed with Fabian.  
She buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes. Fabian began stroking her hair again, and soon her breathing began to even, and Fabian closed his eyes, holding his sleeping wife close.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's so short. I have about an hour until my cousins come back over for me to babysit, so I won't be back on here until around 5:30 EST, I will try to write the nex chapter for IHYAPSLPAG, it might be up today, I'm not sure. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers of this story, it's awesome!  
Review my lovelies (sorry for being creepy)!**


	4. Lights

**Hey! So, I finally have a longer chapter! So, this is Nina's doctors appointment, it's mostly a filler, but it's also not. Whatever. Anyways, I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own HOA. **

* * *

_Previously on Beauty in the Breakdown _

_She buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes. Fabian began stroking her hair again, and soon her breathing began to even, and Fabian closed his eyes, holding his sleeping wife close._

**No One's POV  
**_Two Weeks Later_

It was finally time for Nina to go to the doctors. On the ride over, Nina and Fabian were suggesting names for the baby. So far then had about three names, two for a girl and one for a boy.  
"What about Hanna Rose?" Nina suggested, writing it down on the note pad on her lap.  
"Sure. How about Michael Blake?" Fabian replied, pulling into the doctor's office parking lot.  
"That's cute." Nina laughed, writing it down, "What about Nellie Elisabeth*?"  
"I like that. Come on, we're here." Fabian said. Nina tucked her notepad and pen into her purse and got out of the car. Fabian locked the doors and they walked into the office.  
"I don't like the doctor's office." Nina muttered to Fabian as they went to the front desk to check in.  
"Well it's only going to be about an hour." Fabian told her softly. Nina sighed and sat down as Fabian checked her in and pay. She looked around the room and saw large, pregnant woman with their husbands, yelling at them. Nina looked down at her stomach, which barely had a bump.  
"You'll be taken back in a few minutes." Fabian told her, wrapping an arm around her. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they waited to be called back.

* * *

After about ten – fifteen minutes of waiting, she finally heard her name called.  
"Nina Martin." A young looking nurse said. Nina and Fabian got up and walked back, following the nurse. She led them to a room near the back. In the room, there was a bunch on things, but the first thing she saw that the ultrasound machine. She felt the corners of her lips curl up a bit at the thought of seeing her child for the first time.  
"Doctor Shay will be with you shortly." The nurse said, leaving the room. Fabian sat down on a chair and Nina sat down on the bed.  
"We finally get to see the baby!" Nina said, with a huge smile.  
"You seem so happy about this. I thought you didn't like the doctor's office." Fabian said, also smiling.  
"I don't but I'm so happy that we can see the baby for the first time! Amber is going to be mad that I didn't take her with us." Nina said, with a slight laugh.  
"Well, we can show Amber the ultrasound after this, alright?" Fabian said, grabbing her hands.  
"Alright." She said, and gave him a kiss. Once they broke apart, the door opened and Doctor Shay walked in. She was a blonde woman with large brown eyes and pale skin who looked in her early thirties.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rutter, I am Doctor Holly Shay, I'll be helping Nina through her pregnancy." She said.  
"Hello." Nina greeted with a smile.  
"Why don't you lie down and pull your shirt up so we can check on the baby." Doctor Shay said. Nina laid down on the bed and pulled her shirt up a bit. Holly spread the gel on Nina's stomach.  
"Alright, there is you baby." Holly said, pointing to a little figure, not very far into development on the screen. Nina smiled and grabbed Fabian's hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.  
"Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?" Holly asked.  
"Yes please." Fabian smiled. She cleaned the gel off of Nina's stomach then handed them an envelope with various pictures of the non-developed child. They walked out of the office after scheduling the next appointment for a month later.  
"Let's go show Amber." Nina said as they got into the car. Fabian laughed as Nina pulled out the pictures and began looking at them.  
They pulled up to Amber and Mick's house about ten minutes later. Nina put the pictures back into the envelope and got out of the car with Fabian. They walked up to the house and he knocked on the door.  
Amber opened the door a few seconds later.  
"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, inviting them in.  
"Well, we just had Nina's appointment, and wanted to show you the ultrasound pictures." Fabian said and Nina held out the envelope.  
"Aw! Fabina baby!" Amber squealed, looking through the pictures. Nina laughed as Mick walked into the room.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Mick asked.  
"Look Mick, it's a Fabina baby!" Amber said, handing Mick a picture.  
"Cool!" Mick replied, looking at the picture before handing it back to Amber.  
"I wonder if the baby's going to be a girl or a boy. If it's a girl, I am going to spoil her! Well, I can guarantee I won't be the only one spoiling her. And if it's a boy, well, then I'm still going to spoil him!" Amber squealed, making Nina, Mick, and Fabian laugh.  
Nina and Fabian headed home an hour later, with smiles on their faces. In only nine months, they would be a family.  
It would be Nina, Fabian, and the baby. And they couldn't wait for that. But boy did they have a long nine months ahead of them.

* * *

***- any Glee Project fans? That's Nellie's name!  
So, there it is! I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Maybe Nina will finally get a job. So, for the next chapter to come out soon,_ I NEED MALE OC'S! _Two people have already submitted them! So, thank you guys. And there is a new poll on m profile, so vote on it! And then I'll make a list of baby names!**

**Review and submit male OC's!**


	5. Authors Note, Please Read!

Hi you guys! Sadly, this is just an authors note, but I need you guys to read it!

Sorry I haven't been on lately, I've been a bit busy with school starting and all. And because school started, I'm not going to have enough time to write for both this story, and IHYAPSLPAG, so, I've decided to put this story on hiatus just until I finish the other story. And I do have basically the same note on my profile if you want to check it out. But just because this is going on hiatus, doesn't mean that I'm not going to put out different one-shots, because I will since the holidays are coming up! Although that will also mean that I'll be busy with helping my parents set up for the holidays, but I'm definatly going to at least try to get them out!

Anyways, thank you guys for everything, you're awesome! And I'll try to update IHYAPSLPAG (gosh that's a pain to type) soon, but in the meantime, check me out on FictionPress! I'm also artist98 on there.

Love you guys!

_artist98


End file.
